


What Do You Mean The Hero Lusts For Demons?!

by CardboarianNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon General!Jesse, Demon King!Gabriel, Hero!Jack, Jack 'being a teasing little shit will get you want' Morrison, Jack wears skimpy battle armor, Jesse is like a couple hundred years old and looks like his post-recall age, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance, Spanking, Threesome, Topping from the Bottom, an mpreg ending would probably be it's own fic so you can read it as just having a normal ending, are demons really the enemy or are they- jk this isn't the story that seeks that answer, blowjobs in ancient catacombs, bouncy male pectorals, brief breeding kink mention, brief equals literally two sentences or so that are spread out, but so is Jack, demons are thirsty as fuck, having sex in your armor, i'm sorry I mean 'high level combat armor', jack isn't entirely dumb as a brick for a porn protagonist, just for those who are squicked by the thought of Mpreg, kink negotiation happens, learning to trust the enemy, lots and lots of gross kissing in part two, minor Emily/Lena, mmm, nipple piercings with little bells, no one is a thousand years old and looks like a kid, one hundred percent enthusiastic consent!, reciprocating lust, the pinning is real, with no mpreg on the table, yeah you know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: How to be a hero in five easy steps:1. Kill monsters for a living.2. Never stay in one place too long.3. Travel with a badass party.4. Get labeled as a 'hero' regardless if you want the title or not.5. Lock yourself in the closet because heroes can't be homosexual.Jack Morrison wants to suck off demons and he will do it when he can; Just as long as no one catches him in the act. The demon king and his highest ranking general are certainly willing to play ball under these terms.





	1. Always trouble in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a two part fantasy story featuring Jack in skimpy, high-level armor and the two high ranking demons who want to tap that flat ass. Enjoy!

As unappealing as it was to suck dick in an ancient and dusty catacomb, Jack Morrison had to admit that it wasn’t half bad when felt how good the demon general’s cock felt in the back of his throat. Jack was down on his knees, his head tilted back at such a fine angle as the brunette demon gripped Jack’s blonde hair while he slowly bobbed his head up and down the general’s cock. Jack’s face was flushed with a light scarlet color, the skimpy armor he wore barely concealing anything for any possible onlookers after the general himself unclasped the metal corset that protected Jack’s abdomen but left everything else in its original place.

Jack’s shoulder bore pauldrons on them, a thin veil branching down from them to cover his chest even though it did nothing to hide the nipple piercings Jack had and the gold tassels that hung from them with small warding bells on them. What little armor he had was pure white with blue rune engravings in them, powering barriers that could reflect physical blows and magical spells with what little space on the armor they had to wrap around. In order for the spells to work at their full potency, Jack could not equip anything that would fully obstruct his skin from the magics that naturally circulated in the air in dangerous areas like the ruins he was in right now. He wore black leather padding under his thin, white gauntlets that extended to his elbow to protect them from falls along with the the white armor on his grieves that had good padding for his knees. 

Without the corset to cover his abdomen, there was no veil draping down from the bottom edges to obscure his groin in a black thong since, no matter how powerful an armor was, he could not walk about town like a harlot and still be called a hero of his kingdom. The veil acted as a glamour to make people think he was wearing pants when in actuality he was basically naked from the waist down minus the tiny thong. Only those that were aware of such high level concealing magics would even guess that he was pretty much bare for all the world to see, like the scruffy bearded demon general, Jesse McCree.

Mischievous red eyes watched the celebrated hero of mankind kneel down before him after he lured the blonde to the throne room. The man’s party was kept occupied by many undead the clever demon commanded in the ruins. He sat with his legs parted, the hero looking beautiful between them as he laid back against the dusty throne to watch Jack take him deeply into his throat. The ashen skinned general, had a horn protruding through his forehead, a symbol of nobility in the underworld, wearing the jet black light armor with red trim that firmly identified him as part of the demon king’s army. He only had his cock out through his fly, not bothering to take them off to show his superiority to the human hero who was very eager to suck him off even before McCree offered to spare them in exchange.

“Humankind’s greatest warrior is a man wearing skimpy armor and an overly eager cocksucker. Oh, I just can’t wait to tell the boss about ya, Pretty Thing.” The general purred, running his trimmed clawed hand through Jack’s hair in a manner that was rather affectionate for the demon than not. “Been watchin’ ya from afar fer a long time now.”

Jack swallowed hard as he pulled his head upwards, his lack of gag reflex making McCree see stars from that delightful pressure squeezing around his length. He wasn’t a man of many words, just prefered to be pointed in the right direction of a monster to slay before moving on to the next village that needed assistance. He hated how attractive the demon king and his top general was - spending many nights in his own tent stroking himself even though Jack was humiliated by how underwhelming his own length was. Jack remembered biting down hard into a strap of thick leather he had in his travel pack specifically to keep his voice down to a minimum as he brought himself to an orgasm.

Now? He was actually getting to fulfill his desire, as selfish as it was for him to do so when his team’s lives were at stake. Jack DID notice, however, that the glow of black energy in McCree’s hand that he had propped up on the stone arm rest on the throne was significantly duller than when he first confronted McCree in this room. His dick sucking skill was throwing off the general’s concentration by leaps and bounds, weakening his hold on keeping the undead horde coordinated in the other room where his comrades were fighting. Sucking McCree’s dick was beneficial in many ways right now.

Jack started proactively working his tongue more after the break he gave himself a little while ago even with McCree letting him work at his own pace with the demon’s thick, long cock down his throat. It had been so many years since Jack even touched a cock aside from his own that he had to pull off McCree a few times due to this unwanted status as a ‘hero’ effectively putting him in the closet as a gay man. He lavished McCree’s tip slowly with his tongue, giving his throat a break as he lightly traced the base of his cockhead with the tip of his tongue, looking up at McCree to watch him let out a sigh as he reclined further against the back of the throne.

“Darlin’, ya know how hard it is watchin’ that cute ass of yer’s in the soul veil roll and charge into monsters that no one else could even hope of fightin’ alone, especially when the visual feed is surrounded by jealous demon geezers who don’t see the beauty in ya like me an’ the boss do?” McCree drawled lazily, referring to the spell that lets anyone see what they want in real time on any surface of water. “Ya know how hard it is ta sneak into the meetin’ chamber late a night ta see if yer yankin’ one?” He asked with a hint of smug amusement, making Jack flush even deeper than he currently was, eye half-lidded as he sucked firmly on McCree’s cocktip at that admission.

Was McCree seriously admitting to watching him do such things in the privacy of his tent?

No!

Angela and Ana always lay down privacy hexes and the like when they travel together that it would take much more effort than a low proficiency mage spell to break through them. McCree was taunting and teasing him to see him squirm under the accusations! Besides, Jack should know better than to assume someone as dark and sexy as the demon king would find a human attractive. Not that Jack should be falling for the enemy anyways, so there was that whole bit as well.

Jack released Jesse’s tip with a pop of his lips, grinning as he lapped his tongue over the precum that rolled down from McCree’s cockhead. “It sounds to me like you have a crush or something, Sir Demon General.” He teased, his voice raspier than it usually was as he looked up at McCree’s face.

McCree’s grin didn’t betray anything but unwavering confidence and swagger, something Jack found ridiculously sexy about the demon general other than the unconventional way he fought with a small, portable cannon as a firearm. The fun was over though as the orb vanished from his palm, McCree’s grin turning to a scowl as he glanced over at his empty hand before rolling his fingers elegantly to make a fist. “Well, as nice as this was, I’ve overstayed a bit too long.” He sighed, sounding rather annoyed at himself before he tucked his cock back into his pants with the hand that had been petting Jack’s head encouragingly the whole time. McCree then stood up, reaching down to take Jack’s arm to help him stand up on numb legs before leaning in to press a kiss to the blonde’s forehead. There was nothing malicious about it, no ‘kiss of death’ or fiery burn that would imply he casted a curse on Jack in the moment the hero let his guard down - it was what it was and Jack wasn’t exactly sure if he should give one in return or not before the door to the throne room was being bashed slowly to bits by Reinhardt on the other side.

“Jack!!!” Reinhardt’s muffled voice boomed from behind the door, McCree looking back at Jack with a casually shrug as vanished into a black mist, not even saying ‘goodbye’ or anything else before Reinhardt brought the whole thing down.

Jack turned towards his party as they came rushing into the throne room, looking exhausted and worse-for-wear but all accounted for. Angela flew towards him with her wings, the angel landing in front of him and quickly aiming her staff at him as yellow light bathed his fatigued body in healing waves. “Jack, are you alright?!” She asked in concern as the others rushed up the staircase to the throne to join her while Angela started walking around him, looking for any additional wounds or curses placed on him.

“Y-Yeah…” He wheezed, his throat still a bit sore from the fun he was having but without the more satisfying payoff of seeing what the demon general's looked like when having an orgasm. Obviously, he wouldn’t tell the truth to his companions, not if he wanted to be able to look them in they eye again. “Managed to chase him off. You guys okay?” He asked, concerned for their well being as he leans over to pick up his shield off the floor by the throne.

“Was rough in the last wave but we showed them what for!” Lena remarked cheerfully as Emily strapped her polearm to her back and rolled her eyes at that.

“Sure thing, Lena, dearest. Keep telling yourself that.” 

Lena pouted at her wife at that quip, everyone else getting a good chuckle out of the dual blade wielder getting her ego brought down a peg considering how much effort it was to keep her from dying the entire time. Jack smiled warily at that, knowing that he should have been the one dropping healing pools for Lena to dash through to restore her stamina and keep her zipping around like the annoyance she was to the enemy. Not being there might have costed someone’s life and it was a guilt that would probably stay with him for a long time, regardless if he threw off McCree’s focus on managing his mana properly.

“Still...” Ana spoke as she cradled her staff in her arms, “You’re rather unscathed for someone who took on one of the demon king’s top generals, Jack.”

Jack frowned at that as the others turned to look at him as well, making him rather uncomfortable in general beyond the lie he was feeding them to keep the details of the encounter a secret. “It was General McCree; you know how he enjoys posing around and just taunting rather than actual doing any real work unless he's forced to.” He smoothly replied, well practiced in telling lies all of his adult life to protect himself. 

Ana paused at that response for a few moments before nodding her head. “Alright, then we should make sure the dark portal here is sealed off before heading back to town for the reward and a good night’s rest.” She turned toward Reinhardt as his cursed eye was lit aflame from the presence of high concentration dark magic nearby. “Ready to track it down, Reinhardt?” 

He looked at Ana with an eager grin. “Yes! Ready and willing to serve!”

Jack strapped his shield onto his back holster following the group as Reinhardt led them on the hunt to find the portal that allowed McCree to use his magic to control the undead horde in the ruins. He was glad that hearing Reinhardt smashing through the door helped kill his boner before Ana or Angela would have been able to see it through his armor's glamour but Jack honestly didn’t remember putting the metal corset back on and yet, here it was, right on him like he never took it off. McCree probably did some trick with his familiar to have them quickly snap it back in place but McCree never struck him as the charitable-type before.

No demon struck Jack as charitable but that honestly wasn’t the point in this matter.

They eventually found the portal in a room behind the throne room, and were able to destroy it with no interference on the demon’s side for once. Was it just McCree that came and set up shop here alone? Strange…

Did he just set up this whole thing solely to lure Jack in?

He shook his head of the idea and followed the group out of the ruins, not wanting to ponder things that were not part of his current objective - it was how he stayed sane in this chaotic world, after all.

\--

Jack was delirious and in pain, tossed far from his party by a goliath with his armor heavily damaged along with a good chunk of the rune protection spells on it. He was a bloody mess in the abandoned town street, his leg broken along with a lot of cracked ribs as Jack found it difficult to even move without wheezing in pain. He came with his team to this town to try to save it from the massive goliath that had been rampaging in the nearby mountain range for months before they were brought in and now they were being pushed back hard to the town’s gate.

Everything went straight to hell in a handbasket the moment the goliath knocked Reinhardt into a wall and put him out of action. Jack was the second one treated to some significant air time by the beast and he seriously thought himself losing his grip on reality due to a concussion when a black portal appeared within his range of vision and the demon king himself stepped out with the portal closing behind him after general McCree came out as well. Both wore their signature light armor builds and McCree had his hand cannon at the ready as he turned to regard Jack on the ground a few feet away from them.

If Jack wasn’t close to death now then he was pretty sure it wouldn’t matter since the enemy of humanity was right there and he wouldn’t be able to do much to stop them from killing him. 

“Well, Boss?” McCree drawled, his free hand casually on his hip and disregarding the chaos outside of the gate unlike the demon king who seemed focused on it in the distance.

“Assist them from a distance and stay out of sight.” The demon king ordered, his voice sounding far less menacing and deep than Jack ever envisioned it in his mind all this time.

“And our hero here?” 

“None of your concern. Get to work.” 

With that the general casually saluted his king before dispersing himself into a cloud of black smoke to race off onto the rooftops as he headed for the frontline, leaving Jack and the demon king all alone in the street. Red eyes gazed to finally regard Jack as the demon king turned and walked over to the hero’s crippled body. Jack tensed and summoned the last of his strength to draw a dagger he had on his garter belt holster, his arm shaking violently as he strained to point it at the king, not wanting to die without putting up some form of resistance. 

The demon king had two curled ram horns on the sides of his head, long black hair braided in the back and skin darker than the ashen general that was here just a moment ago. He was goddamned handsome and terrifying as fuck with the way he commanded a presence around himself. It was hard to realize that Jack wouldn’t be able to duel him to the death like he always envisioned himself doing when he watched black aura charge in the demon’s clawed gauntlets. The demon king was going to destroy him with a spell and not even draw his sword to behead him to give him a quick, honorable death...

Jack felt himself wheeze out a shaky laugh at how shitty his death was going to be; blown to pieces after becoming a mangled mess from a goliath’s punch. There wasn’t going to be enough left of him to cremate if they could even identify the little gorey bits of him if his team manages to kill the goliath without him. Of course, that assumes the king and general leave right after killing him and not slaughtering everyone wholesale while they were at it.

He didn’t lower the dagger at all the whole time, even after the demon king casted the spell, sending whirling darkness over to devour him whole. It entered his mouth and nose, burning everything all the way down as Jack couldn’t even scream from how overwhelming the pain was. Everything was snapping and moving inside of his body, a fire burning everything until it felt like it was suddenly sucked out from his lungs.

Jack felt no more pain as he gasped for breath, his eyes opening as he realized the demon king’s face was hovering right over his and that he was in a warm pair of arms. “I… What…?”

“You’re welcome by the way.” The demon grinned in amusement as Jack struggled to get his bearings. The demon king then reached up to his own shoulder to remove the dagger that was imbedded into it, grunting slightly as it came out before handing the bloodied blade back to Jack.

Jack was still light-headed as he took the dagger back, confused as to how it ended up in the king’s shoulder when he barely had the strength to keep his arm up when holding it earlier. He subconsciously slipped it back into his garter belt holster, laying his head back to look at the demon king as he stood up with Jack in his arms. The battle was still raging at the gate from the loud roars the goliath let out, shaking the ground and rattling the glass windows from the houses nearby. The demon king was oddly unconcerned by the whole thing as he looked at Jack from top to bottom with concern.

“Might not be a good idea to rejoin them, Hero. Unless you want me to replace the runes on your armor.”

Jack gritted his teeth and nodded his head as the king set him down on his feet. “I can’t let them die.” 

The demon king hummed expectantly at Jack’s response and placed both of his hands on the mangled shoulder pauldrons, his magic flowing into them. Jack felt his breath hitch as he felt the warmth of the shields roll over his body; he was so used to ice magic reinforcing his barriers, not fire, and damn did it feel so good. He reached forward and gripped the leather straps that held various rune insignias over the demon king’s leather chest plate for support as he felt more than just physical and magical barriers wash over his flesh.

“Wh-what…?”

The demon king smiled, actually smiled, as he took one hand off Jack’s shoulder to gently cup the side of Jack’s face. It was an affectionate gesture that spoke volumes of the king’s adoration for him, like the general’s kiss from before in the ruins several weeks ago.

“Don’t be afraid. Think of it as my personal investment in seeing you live through these foolish fights you bring onto yourself on the behalf of your people, Hero.” The king explained. “The rune on your mid back is covered by your armor and overwhelmed by the presence of fire rune magic to power your protection spells. It will let both my general and I know whenever your life is in turmoil and one of us will be summoned to your side to assist you if your team cannot.”

Jack’s brows furrow as he tried to understand this whole mad scheme by the demon king. “Keeping me alive will bite you in the ass, King.”

The demon king just grinned broadly in amusement at that. “Oh. I’m counting on that more than you think, Hero.” He winked playfully before taking his hands off Jack and reaching down to gently remove Jack’s own hand from his leather strap. “Joking aside, you’re all healed up and ready for the front line. Just be aware that your veil is heavily torn and everyone is going to see you fighting in a thong.” The king casually added as he stepped away from Jack, a black portal appearing in front of the demon while he waved goodbye to the hero.

Jack groaned at that last part as he brought a hand up to press against his forehead. The portal snapped shut the moment Jack looked back at it, the mysterious demon king gone after he finished his business with Jack and lingering no longer. That left Jack with more questions than answers on both of the demons’ motives but, more importantly to him, he was at full health and ready to rejoin the battle. With that, Jack rushed off to the front gate, pushing past the soldiers that stood guard there and ignored their confused gasps to charge right for his shield in the grass.

“Jack!!” Lena yelled as she landed a few feet away from him, dodging the swipes of the goliath with ease - her expression of genuine relief for her friend’s return turning rather quickly to one of dumbstruck shock. “Where are your knickers?!”

“Ask me later! Where’s my sword?!” Jack demanded, looking about frantically in the field for it. It could be fucking anywhere in the tall grass after the goliath sent him skyward over the wall and into the town.

If there was one thing he was glad for, it was that the barriers kept him warm. It wasn't like he got used to the earthy or ice-based rune Angela and Ana placed on him to refresh the runes, but fire-based magic had his muscles and joints feeling less stiff and his mind more alert. He was ready for battle and just needed his sword to be able to actually do more than be a distraction for the goliath.

“Well I’ll do a quick search for you!” Lena offered before zipping away. “Emily!” She yelled to her wife as the polearms expert fought hard with Reinhardt to keep the goliath's attention on them. Emily glanced over as she saw Lena dart past her. 

“What?!” Emily demanded, her body caked in sweat and dirt from all the dodge rolls she had to perform to stay out of the ‘blast off’ radius when the goliath went in for a swipe. She was clearly starting to grow exhausted, even when she was one of the highest stamina party members on the team - which was a sign that this fight was dragging on for way too long.

“Have you seen Jack’s sword?! Looks like one of the mages in the village patched him up!” 

“Oh thank Desera!” Emily said in relief, thanking her patron god for looking out for them in their time of need. “Also, I have no idea, Sweetheart! Trying to stay alive here and all that!”

“Okay! I’ll keep looking then!” Lena answers as she zips past Emily again after making her second pass around the goliath, dodging with ease when it tried to swipe at her. She then bolted over to Ana, Torbjorn and Angela while they kept up their assault with arrows, offensive magic, and healing magic. “You guys seen where Jack’s sword landed?! Someone helped him out at the village and he’s ready to rejoin us!”

Torbjorn was the only one who acknowledged her as he ready he crossbow again with more bolts in the cartridge. “Yeah! Saw a glimmer when he went flyin’ over the wall!” He them pointed with his flesh hand to the wall furthest to the left after reloading his prosthetic crossbow add-on. “Probably dropped it around there, Lass!”

Lena then casually saluted Torbjorn with a smile at the new info. “Thanks, Torb! Hang in there while I get Jack rearmed, alright?” She rushed off with that, heading towards the wall at top speed as Torbjorn barked a ‘hurry up!’ at her, reminding them all of how urgent time was with this goliath showing know signs of slowing down.

\--

McCree frowned as he saw the little speedster gunning towards his position on the wall. He planned on slipping over to Jack after he found the man’s sword lying on the battlements when he arrived on the wall but tossed it over the edge for the girl to find instead. As much as he would love to slip in behind Jack and cheekily pass him off his sword, the hero was standing not too far away from the gate and the guards gawking at the battle before them. He couldn’t risk anyone associating the ‘hero of humanity’ with the likes of himself and the demon king if he didn’t want to see Jack hanging from the gallows the next day.

Probably wouldn’t go well for the town dumb enough to try to hang the hero if his boss got word of it, neither would Jesse be in the best position with his king either if his interference was what lead to that kind of thing.

He crouched down to make himself as small as possible as he back away from the edge after tossing the sword over. No need to have the little fly spotting him pecking away at the goliath either from on top of the wall and question why a demon general was helping them out. His eyes gazed over at Jack in the distance, feeling the brand that linked him to Gabriel simmer a connection from him to the hero as well now. Jesse felt a smirk lift the corner of his lips at the fond feeling he got from knowing he wouldn’t have to peek in the veil to make sure the hero was doing alright anymore. The hero was now spiritually linked with both him and Gabriel, a feat that would have only been possible if Jack wanted to be connected with them as well.

It was like a wedding ring except not easily misplaced or stolen like the item itself but would fade away should they lose interest in the other. Jesse scratched at his beard as he wondered if Gabriel told Jack anything about that or just gave him a vague answer about what the brand was about. Still, Jesse hasn’t felt this happy in a long, long time and reached behind himself to touch the brand he also had on his mid back, feeling warmth flow through him from the thought that the hero really wanted something between them - both the king AND himself. Jesse had been asking, very politely, for the past few centuries for Gabriel to make good on his promise on bringing in a new partner for them but he had no idea that his king would want to bring a human in on this.

“Oh!! I found the sword!!” The little speedster’s voice echoed up to the battlement where Jesse was waiting, and smiled to himself as she cackled triumphantly while rushing over towards Jack in the distance.

He had a feeling that this little secret assistance thing might become more common now that he was connected with the hero and, indirectly, his party’s well being. At least when they are in a crisis since he did have a busy job as Gabriel’s top general, even though he loved to fuck around after the minimum was carried out. 

Jesse took out some bullets from his pack and started to reload the chambers on his hand cannon, waiting until the runner was almost to Jack before standing up and taking aim at the goliath in the distance. “Back to work.” He chuckled fondly before waiting for an explosion spell to be casted by the offense mage so the sound of his gun would be muffled out with each shot he would take.

The goliath did eventually fall sometime after the hero rejoined the fray, Jesse sighing in relief as he ran his hand through his brown hair to brush back the sweat that accumulated. He needed to get his haircut or at least tie it back when he was in a prolonged battle because he was certainly feeling ready for a bath as he holstered his hand cannon. Everyone was screaming and cheering for the hero and his team’s victory over the goliath, none wiser that they were being assisted by a general in the demon army from afar. 

Jesse felt himself smile as he watched the hero’s group hug and celebrate their tough victory and almost laughed as he watched one of the mages remove their cloaks to wrap it quickly around Jack’s body. Poor guy was going to have rumors about him being a streaker for a few months before it will eventually die down and he was hoping Gabriel was watching this moment from the veil as well. It would be a fun conversation to have before they turn in for the night since it was getting remarkably late.

He summoned a dark portal next to himself once he was sure everything was alright and the monster actually dead before stepping through the portal, it disappearing behind him without leaving a trace.


	2. climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouragement! Here's the last chapter of the short!

After the goliath incident, Jack was forced to wear tights with his armor since it would be awhile before they could come across a major trading town that sold the glamoured veil fabric that he used before. Everyone was extremely happy that they took down the goliath and that helped them rake in a lot of gold along with other tokens of appreciation from the surrounding towns and villages near the mountain range; meaning that their armor and weapons were basically being repaired for free and they were staying at the town’s inn free of cost while repairs were ongoing, something Jack’s equipment sorely needed after that fight.

This meant Jack having the luxury to actually wear a tunic and pants for once in his life as he walked about the town during the day to pass the time. It was actually kind of refreshing to have everything covered and not have it be a bad thing since his armor was in for repair. There was no need to fight and he gladly took the chance to savor the victory by meeting and receiving thanks by the citizens who were making a damn pilgrimage to the town they were staying at for now. He wasn’t used to this kind of celebrity treatment since his party always departed for the next place that was in trouble after informing the leaders that hired them of the quest’s completion. 

It was a bit cumbersome to slip away from the crowds of eager people but he somehow managed it with a cloaking spell the moment he turned a corner between a group of houses. He had a piece of paper clenched in his fist as he followed the directions at the time specified on the paper, specifically when the sun was high in the sky at noon. Jack turned another corner and came to a halt before a dark portal hidden away behind an abandoned house, up against one of the wall protecting the town. 

‘We want to see you again.’ The note simply stated - no signature or anything, along with directions to this very portal before him.

Jack felt suspicious of this whole set up, of course, glancing about his surroundings and scrutinizing every detail while tucking the note into his pocket. He had a short sword on his belt in case he had to defend himself but stepping into a dark portal willingly was suicidal since he would have to trust whoever invited him wanted to return him here as well afterwards; Something he would have to be insane to do considering how infamous he was and demons don't generally return people to the human realm anyways.

Any concern he had about the sender of the note was cleared up when a casually dressed Jesse McCree stepped out of the portal, wearing a stylish black robe over his pants and no weapons visible on his person’s. It would be stupid to assume he was unarmed but he was visibly making the effort to look non-threatening as possible as he gave Jack a warm smile, his brown hair neatly brushed and pulled back into a short ponytail along with his beard being cleaned up for once.

“So, you come to dark and out-of-the-way alleyways often, Handsome?” The demon general drawled casually, making Jack smirk at him in response. Jack had a feeling it might be McCree that was responsible for the note into his boot this morning but wasn't exactly sure how he delivered it without anyone sensing him, like Reinhardt in the room next to Jack’s.

Jack smiled back rather sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Not really…” 

McCree chuckled fondly at Jack’s shy answer and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. “Just a joke, Hero. A little friendly leg pullin’, ya know?”

“I get that. I’m just… slowly opening up to the idea of friendly banter coming from you?” Jack chuckled nervously in response while McCree nodded his head in an understanding manner.

“I getcha. No need to worry ‘bout formalities an’ all that. It’ll happen naturally the better we get ta know each other.” McCree replied reassuringly, genuinely seeming like he cared about Jack concerns and feelings. “So, what time ya wanna be back by?” He asked Jack curiously. “An hour? Two hours? Sundown? Midnight?”

Jack stared at the general blankly for that last bit. “You’re serious?” He asked incredulously.

“Yeah. Wouldn't sneak into yer room t’drop the note off and risk getting killed if we weren't serious.” McCree answered honestly. 

Jack just quirked a brow at McCree in response. “‘We’?”

“Yep. The boss and I are the ‘we’ in this situation, Partner.” He grinned proudly as he place his hands on his hips.

“And what do you two want to talk to me about that can't be discussed here?” 

“Pretty sure any mage within twenty miles of this town will realize somethin’ is off with the mana that just rolls off the boss if he were to show up, an’ that’s not the kind of big red flag we wanna be wavin’ round here if there’s not somethin’ like a battle against a goliath happen’ nearby to throw people off.” McCree chuckled in amusement. “Better that this meetin’ stays private, right?”

Jack frowned and nodded his head. So, that explains how no one noticed the demon king or his general showing up in the middle of town to heal him during the fight…

“Okay, so, how can I trust you to bring me back here?” Jack asked seriously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

McCree’s smile lessened at that as he brought a hand up to run over his brown hair lightly. “Well, we respect ya an’ didn't do anythin’ nefarious during the goliath incident? I’m not just haulin’ ya off right now when it would be very easy with yer lack of equipment to fend me off? I asked ya when ya wanted to be back? I dunno what ta tell ya except to trust me?” He tried reasoning out for Jack, understanding that some of the answers would make him suspect his motives more so than others but Jack had to admit that it was a lot more honest then he would have expected.

Jack still scrutinized McCree for a good few moments, letting the silence carry some of his uncertainty across as Jack weighed the positives and negatives of trusting McCree along with the price that turning him down might cost. The negatives outweighed any payoff he would feel comfortable accepting by going along with the demon general, but, Jack also understood he couldn't just send McCree back empty handed. He had to show he was still interested without putting himself in a situation where the odds were too heavily stacked in the demons’ favor.

“I won't be going with you today, General McCree.” Jack answered him. “But, we will be leaving in three days to go to the Wastes and I’ve heard there’s quite a bit of mana contamination in those parts…”

McCree brightened up at that as he caught onto Jack’s meaning. “I’ll be sure to let the boss know of yer plans. Also ya okay with me usin’ a familiar to slip ya notes from us? We’ll understand if yer not comfortable with it, by the way!” He added, making sure Jack knew he could say ‘no’ while seeming as good-natured as possible.

Jack appreciated the effort and how understanding he was about Jack’s comfort zones while they work out alternatives that could work for both parties. He smiled in relief that there were no breakdowns in the discussion or either of them drawing weapons on the other like he initially feared. McCree might actually be as good-natured as he appeared to be rather than having it be a way to lower his opponent's’ guard before going in for the kill.

“I think I’ll pass on the note swapping by the way. You can send one when we reach the inn at the Wastes though just try to be sneaky about it?” Jack asked, hoping the general would get his meaning from that explanation.

“No problem. I’ll send a raven familiar. Those birds are natural in the Wastes, right?” 

“Should be.” Jack replied as he brought a hand up to scratch at his chin while he pondered that. “Don't think I’ve ever not seen a raven take roost somewhere before on my travels.”

McCree nodded his head at that. “Sounds like a plan then. I’ll send a bird over when ya’ll get settled in and we’ll meet up somewhere with the boss. Sound good?” He smiled happily.

“Yeah. Hopefully there will be a good place to meet up there. Maybe somewhere outside of town?” Jack offered as he tried brainstorming with McCree.

“I’ll think of somethin’, Hero, don't worry too much on that front.” McCree replied confidently with a wink. “Anyways, I gotta get goin’ now since the boss is callin’ fer me. Probably wonderin’ why we aren't there yet.” He chuckled in a relaxed manner. “See ya in a few days, Jack.”

“S-sure… Bye, um, ‘Jesse’?” Jack awkwardly tried, putting a huge smile on McCree's face in return.

“Yep! Ya can call me what makes ya feel comfortable, Hero! See ya!” He waved before turning and walking through the portal, it closing right after to leave Jack alone with a content smile on his face. 

He really wanted Jack to call him ‘Jesse’, huh? 

Jack rubbed the back of his head as he turned and walked out of the alleyway. Never a dull moment when it comes to demons.

\--

Jack’s was flushed from the tips of his ears down to his chest as he was guided backwards into the wall of the cave, the demon king crowding him in his own, but toned down, leather armor while Jack was still in his own skimpy armor. The king was as beautiful and handsome as he was when they met during the goliath incident, Jack’s heart pounding in his chest as he felt his chapped lips part subconsciously when the king leaned in, lining up for a kiss that Jack so desperately hungered for. He had never been this flustered before, not expecting the fabled enemy of mankind to go for something as intimate as a kiss when he thought the demons were only interested in a leisurely fuck with him.

His eyes were half-lidded, feeling the warmth breath of the demon king on his lips from how close they were to touching. Jack could feel his lips irritating him with how dry they were in this moment, his tongue darting out to wet them, and, like a trigger, the king moved in after his tongue slipped back in. A soft whimper from Jack was muffled by the king’s own lips, gone were his gauntlets and instead dulled claws gripped Jack’s waist, pulling their hips together. It was like a wildfire ignited inside of Jack; the kiss too much but also not nearly enough to satisfy him as he reciprocated, deepening it and pressing his body more firmly against the way too clothed demon.

The thin veil cloth that slightly obscured Jack’s chest from his pauldrons down and tucked into his corset rubbed up against Jack’s hardened nipples when McCree slipped in playfully between Jack and the wall to start feeling up his pectorals. Jack sucked in a sharp breath from the sensation of Jesse’s fingers toying with his pierced nipples through the veil, the warding bells jingling as McCree’s bare fingers slowly circled the erect tips.

“Jesse…!” Jack gasped when the demon king finally let their lips part, the hero panting and light-headed from the prolonged kiss. His face flushed beautifully as he tried to arch his back from McCree pausing in his torture to fill his hands with Jack’s pecs and give them a firm squeeze.

“Darlin’, I’ve wanted to squeeze these puppies fer years and damn does yer reaction just put the cherry right on the cake.” Jesse grinned in a smug manner, using his knee behind Jack to maneuver him over to one shoulder before pulling his leg back when the demon king slipped his own knee between Jack’s legs, drawing a heated whimper from the hero’s plush lips when it pushed against the tent in his black thong.

“Gabriel.” The demon king spoke before dropping down onto his knees in front of Jack, the dazed hero not understanding what was going on until McCree restrained his wrist gently behind Jack’s back with his own hands.

“Wha…?” Jack asked as he looked down when the demon king lifted the thin veil cloth and pulled it over his head before bringing his hand up to palm Jack’s less-than-desireable cock through the silky fabric of Jack’s thong. He clenched his eyes shut in humiliation, not wanting the demon king to see how he failed to live up to his own legend right before his eyes.

“You need a name to cry out when you cum, right, Jackie?” The demon king, Gabriel, teased as Jack sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his cocktip begin to leak and stain the front of his thong while Gabriel dragged his hand over the outline of his penis.

“But, I-!”

“-Fit perfectly into my hand, Hero.” Gabriel cut him off smoothly, grasping him firmly through the cloth and drawing a whimper from Jack as he bucked his hips forward into that warm palm. 

Jack leaned his head back against McCree’s shoulder, using him as support and couldn’t help but notice felt a rather obvious bulge pressing against the crack of his ass, feeling rather flattered at the moment. What really felt good was McCree sucking on Jack’s jaw and whispering raunchy statements into Jack’s ear while Gabriel stoked his cock through the silk fabric of his thong, moving up and down it slowly while his red eyes stayed focused on Jack’s flushed face. Jack knew he was attractive by conventional standards but always felt that he would be laughed out of anyone’s bed should he drop his trousers, feeling that the rumors of his fictional sexual prowess alone made him guilty enough to avoid sexual contact with anyone. But now? He felt relieved and safe, alone in an oddly well furnished cave in the middle of a marsh with spells lining the walls to keep up bugs and bears along with people with two high ranking demons that wanted to take turns with him.

And, by God, what drop-dead sexy assholes they were.

“I bet yer the type that likes gettin’ cum on his handsome face.” McCree drawled casually in Jack’s ear as he grinded his bulge against the hero’s ass, making Jack’s back arch and push his own covered dick more firmly into Gabriel’s hand. It was dizzying how they were toying with him, Jack not used to being fondled at all by demons, much less two of them. His dick was getting rock hard and his precum soaking the front of his thong before he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, Gabriel pulling the flimsy cloth aside to expose his erection to the warm air of the rune-heated cave. “Or maybe yer the kind of guy that wants to cum all over HIS face.”

Jack was wreathing back against Jesse’s chest, willing himself to not thrash too much as his mind continued to remind him of the very gentle demon hands keeping his own pressed against his lower back. McCree was encouraging him to be still to a point, his thumb gently stroking the inside of Jack’s wrist affectionately before holding them firmly in place when Jack lost focus which was really easy considering the way Gabriel was looking at Jack’s dick with such a look of lust in his eyes. 

“I…!” 

“You what, Darlin’?” Jesse spoke encouragingly, Gabriel’s eyes glancing up smugly at Jack as he leaned forward, his hot breath teasing Jack’s length and making a bead of precum run down from the tip. It was ridiculously arousing, Jack’s mind in a lusty haze that made any form of thinking difficult and yet McCree wanted him to spell it out.

I want to cum in his ass.

I want HIM to cum in my ass.

I want you BOTH to cum in me.

Jack’s face was flushed to the brim with heat from the tips of his ears to the top of his chest. His eyes pinched shut as he tried to calm himself down, not wanting to prematurely cum and ruin this. He thought of cold river water then himself being submerged in that water before being covered in a thin sheet of ice when Ana decided that now would be a good time to prank him. Hell, just thinking of ANA and the others without any context whatsoever helped cool his jets considerably, Jack thankful that the two demons were okay with going this slowly with him.

“I’m nervous.” He managed to mumble out, almost jumping in his skin when a kiss was pressed against his cheek in a chaste manner.

“You’re fine, Jackie.” Gabriel spoke up to Jack, making Jack open one eye to peek down at the demon king resting on his knees with his hands now on his lap. “We’ll make this easy for you, alright? You want us to move to the mattresses? Perhaps move away from the wall?”

“Want us to take turns rather than go at ya at once?” Jesse offered as he gently massaged Jack’s wrists in his hands with his thumbs.

Jack opened his eyes at their sincere attempt to quell his nerves. Feeling a bit more at ease as he sheepishly nodded his head at that - to basically everything. He was fine with being led around by them, to let them take their own selfish desires out on his body. They weren’t going to hurt him or force themselves on him in a way he would object to if it was solely just them. “Yeah. The mattresses looks pretty comfortable.”

Gabriel smiled approvingly up at Jack as he got up from the floor of the cave, Jesse releasing Jack’s wrists before the trio moved deeper into the cave. The floating paper lanterns adding beautiful ambient lighting as Jack and the demons removed their boots before climbing onto the plush mattresses. Jack started moving around the multi-sized pillows that ranged from ‘longer and more plushier than should be legal’ to the more modest sized ones Jack was used to using for his own cot, unaware that he was making a nest while Jesse and Gabriel sat off to the side to let him work. Once he was satisfied, Jack turned back to the demons and smiled when they both crawled over on all fours to him.

Jack was sitting on his ass, a pillow the size of his torso propping up his back when Jesse got non-verbal approval from Gabriel to move in for a kiss, still on all fours when he leaned in to press his lips sweetly again Jack’s. “Mmm.” He hummed in approval, leaning forward into the kiss to deepen it while Gabriel moved over to Jack’s right side, grabbing a large but flatter pillow to prop up against his back on the cave wall while he watched them. 

Jesse brought up a dulled clawed hand to gently card it through Jack’s blonde hair, making Jack’s stomach roll in a pleasing manner. He rested that hand on Jack’s pauldron when their lips pulled away, Jesse looking at Jack with enough adoration in his eyes that had Jack nipping self consciously on his lower lip. “Sunshine, I reckon ya’ll don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss those pretty lips of yers.” He confessed in sweet manner, probably fully aware of the smug grin that Gabriel had when Jack heard a fond chuckle from his right. Jesse’s face flushed up lightly under his ashened skin as he sheepishly glanced over to his left and away from Jack and Gabriel’s eyes. It made Jack wonder if maybe Jesse had been harboring a crush on him for longer than he was aware of and was teased by Gabriel for it behind closed doors. The thought had Jack smiling in earnest as he brought his gauntlet up and gently grasped Jesse’s scruffy chin to turn his head and attention back to Jack.

“Would it be wrong if I said that I might have dreamed of this once or twice in vivid detail before?” 

Jesse looked visibly frustrated by that confession but in a good, sexual-way rather than in anger. He seemed energized by it, leaning in to take Jack’s swollen lower lip gently between his sharp teeth before easily pushing Jack’s legs apart to slot himself down on top of the hero’s body. Jack whimpered eagerly at the show of dominance by Jesse wrapping his arms around the demon general’s neck to deepen the kiss. His cock was still erect and hotly wedged between Jack’s body and Jesse’s trousers when Jesse released Jack’s lower lip with a pop. “Ya’ll got yerself a problem startin’ with a ‘j’ and an ‘e’ and it’s all gonna end with my dick in yer ass real quick if ya’ll keep teasin’ me like that, Darlin.” He growled in warning, pressing his bulge down purposely against Jack’s exposed dick and gently rocking it to draw a shuddered gasp from Jack’s lips.

“Wh-What about, G-Gabriel?” Jack stuttered, Jesse’s lips hovering so closely to his own for a kiss that he was practically panting from sexual frustration as McCree continued to grind up and down his length without applying the pressure Jack craved for.

Jesse continued his slow and torturous grind for a moment before grinning smugly down at Jack as he understood what the hero was getting at. “Oh? You sayin’ ya’ll don’t want to be sloppy seconds for the boss, huh? Gonna instate peckin’ order, Hero? Yer a nasty sonnova bitch an’ I like that.” He teased with a toothy grin, Jack’s face as red as a tomato as Jesse teased him right back and hit him two-fold at that, drawing an amused, dark chuckle from Gabriel beside them.

“Do my ears deceive me or did the hero just offer himself on a gold platter for me because I’m king?” He grinned, Jack whining as he buried his face into Jesse’s leather chest armor.

“Okay! I get it! I said something stupid and insensitive! I’m fine with whatever order you two want!” Jack huffed, absolutely embarrassed that he brought up something like ‘pecking order’ considering these two were in an actual relationship and Jesse hasn’t really verbally asked Gabriel for permission to do anything while he watched from the sidelines. Way to overlook the obvious!

Jesse removed himself from Jack, the red-face hero whining in protest at McCree going along with it rather than just brushing the error aside to give him grief. The demon general gently peeled Jack’s gauntlets off his neck and pulled away from the hero who laid flush against the pillow with his arms resting above his head. His eyes clenched shut in both embarrassment and anticipation as the demon king, himself, shuffled off his pillow and slotted himself between his legs before laying down against Jack’s chest. Jesse was busy getting comfortable and dragging pillows around from what Jack could hear, still tense as he was prepared for Gabriel to relentlessly tease him about the hero wanting to get pounded by the demon king’s dick or something like that. The mockery never came and instead a warm pair of lips was pressed chatse against his own, intentionally dulled claws running through Jack’s hair and brushing wonderfully against his scalp.

“You ever think about me when you’re in your tent alone at night, Hero?” Gabriel spoke quietly to Jack after their lips parted and the human reluctantly opened his eyes to look at the demon above him. Jack’s face was warm as he glanced away sheepishly for a moment before resolving himself to look back at the beautiful demon above him, red eyes filled with as much adoration as McCree’s was.

Jack swallowed at that, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “Y-Yeah…”

Gabriel smiled warmly at that, continuing to run both of his claws through Jack’s short blonde hair, making the hero hum approvingly at the affectionate gesture. “I remember the way you looked at me three years ago, Jackie. Both of us alone in the burning courtyard of that savage noble fortress he called a ‘home’. How we exchanged blows with our blades as enemies until you accidentally got your veil caught under my boot before rolling to dodge what might have been the final blow to your life. Then my first time actually seeing through your glamour to see that thong straining over your hard cock…” He grinned teasingly, letting the embarrassing image redden Jack’s cheeks further as the hero shamelessly grinded his exposed erection upwards against Gabriel’s thigh. “I see you finally understand why I had to take my leave rather than continue our duel. You can only imagine how hard I came in McCree’s ass while he taunted me about over and over whenever we went to bed.”

A strained whine came from Jack’s lips when Gabriel began kissing and nipping his way down Jack’s body, his tongue pausing to flip each of Jack’s pierced nipples to rattle the bells. Jack felt his cock bob at the sharp contact, his cock leaking precum onto his stomach and soiling his thong further the lower Gabriel’s mouth descended. He arched his back and sucked in a deep breath when he felt Gabriel pull the thong over more firmly and take Jack fully into his hot mouth. Jack bucked upwards from the intense sensation, drawing a satisfied purr from Gabriel that had Jack gasping for breath, his hands reaching behind himself to clench the top of the pillow he was laying on.

“T-Too much! Too much!!” Jack pleaded, his legs trembling and knuckles white as he gripped hard on the pillow’s edge above his head. He was panting and rapidly approaching his orgasm when Gabriel spared him by pulling his mouth off Jack’s dick mercifully, tears beading in the corners of his eyes as he tried to not throw himself off the edge anyways by accident. Jack had to focus on his breathing, willing the intense pleasure to subside. Breathing in. Breathing out with a shaky breath.

“Yeesh, Gabe. Way to make a guy jealous.” Jesse snickered playfully, arms folded behind his head as he casually reclined back, his pillows piled in a way that gave him prime view of watching both men go at it from the side rather than sitting beside Jack like Gabriel did earlier. “Why don't you give me head that good?” 

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders sarcastically in response. “Pretty sure all I did was take him into my mouth and lap my tongue under him just once. You make it sound like I pulled out all my tongue tricks for him all at once.” 

Jack was humiliated as he brought his hands down to cover his face, absolutely embarrassed with how overly sensitive he was and how close he was from coming just by having a mouth on his dick. He wiped the tears on the corners of his eyes away, looking up to see a pair of red eyes looking down at him in concern. “... What?” He asked, not trying to seem like he was tearing up because he was genuinely upset because that really wasn't the case.

“Not used to being edged? Was it too much? I can just use my hand if you prefer.” Gabriel asked, Jack chuckling softly at how considerate he was as a sexual partner.

“Not used to having sex, period. Been a few years since I was brave enough to have someone touch my dick much less suck on it.” Jack admitted in a timid manner to the demon hovering above him, enjoying the sight of that lovely braid holding the king’s raven hair in place flowing over his shoulder. How badly he wanted to undo it with his fingers and then run them through from the top of Gabriel’s head to the ends of his hair.

“Alright. Just keep telling us when it’s too much and we’ll dial it down. Assuming we don’t WANT you to cum, that is.” Gabriel added with a smug grin on his face, making Jack’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush scarlet. At Jack’s reaction, Gabriel brought his dulled clawed hand to Jack’s chin to make sure Jack looked him in the eye. “Would that be fine? Us controlling when you cum or not?”

“Please.” Jack whimpered. “I don't want control for once.”

Gabriel grinned at that, stroking Jack’s chin with his thumb affectionately. “We can do that. Let’s talk out specifics first, Jackie.” He purred. 

They spent the next hour laying around and talking about what Jack was comfortable and/or interested in having done to himself in terms of sexual acts and bondage along with his hard dislikes that he didn't not want done or take part in. McCree pitched a few of his odd kinks to Jack out of curiosity during this time and was shot down for two out of five of them. Most of them required extra equipment that they did not have in the cave nor would either demon be bothered to make a dark portal to retrieve said items at the risk of anyone tracking them down with careless use of it.

Jack was very sexually turned on by the discussion and resisted the temptation to touch his cock the entire time as it bobbed eagerly against his stomach while they talked. He nibbled on his lower lip and shifted uncomfortably, his asshole eager cock inside of it until Gabriel’s eyes caught Jack’s, the hero’s cheeks flushing but his body staying put as the king crawled forward towards him on the mattress. 

“So… how do you feel about me toying with your pecs as Jesse preps you for my entrance, Jackie?” 

“P-please…!” Jack whimpered, making Jesse behind him suck in a sharp breath before a smack against his ass had Jack jerking upwards in the air from how surprised he was. “Jess-UMPH!” He was about to turn his head and pout at the general behind him before Gabriel seized his chin and pressed his lips early to Jack’s, making the blonde melt like butter against him while they were all sitting up together.

Jesse’s hands traced the curves of Jack’s side giving his hips a firm squeeze to draw a ‘mmph!’ from the man’s lips in pleasure, allowing Gabriel to slip his tongue inside to really get him going. Seizing the opportunity, the general pulled back on Jack’s hips, making the blonde push his ass out more while he continued to sit on his knees. Gabriel kept Jack very much occupied by suckling on Jack’s lower lip, making his eyes go half-lidded while he brought his hands up to wrap around Gabriel's neck. He tensed up as he felt a very slick hand cup the gap between his ass cheeks while they were spread. Fingers massaging his balls slowly in a way that had Jack moaning louder in erotic approval while Gabriel continued to work his tongue and mouth to swallow all of those delicious sounds.

“Yer gonna be a damn good fuck, Jackie.” Jesse purred sensually into Jack’s ear from behind, his hot breath grazing the flesh to further tease the man that was trying to grind himself in Jesse’s lubricant covered hand. “So eager fer our cocks in yer mouth and up yer ass, that it has me thinkin’ that maybe humans r’capable of goin’ into heat, hm?”

Jack was whimpering and grinding himself into Jesse’s hand, wanting so badly for the digits to just catch on his rectum from how worked up he was getting. Gabriel working his mouth away from Jack’s own to nip firmly on his jaw with enough pressure to be painful in a good way without breaking skin. He wanted to be sore in the morning, wanted to remember this amazing night between his two lovers and himself.

“What I would give to see you bouncing eagerly on my cock when I’m sitting on my throne, Jackie.” Gabriel teased, bringing his hands up to cup Jack’s plush pectoral into his palms and give them both a long, firm squeeze as Jack arched his chest further into Gabe’s hands, a heated gasp leaving the hero’s mouth in response.

It was at that moment that McCree slipped his middle digit into Jack’s asshole, following the momentum Gabriel set to get Jack wreathing as he pushed it into the second knuckle with ease. There was hardly any resistance, which confused McCree for a moment before he saw Jack glance bashfully over his shoulder to look at his expression with flushed cheeks. Then it clicked in McCree's head as he gave Jack a mischievous grin in return. “Boss, I think someone couldn't wait fer our rendezvous and fucked his naughty little hole himself without tellin’ us.” Jesse slipped in two more finger in addition to the one he had inside, and finding that it was loose enough to press them into Jack comfortably while Jack bit down hard on his lower lip as he muffled a needy whimper.

Gabriel growled in frustration from that, squeezing Jack’s pecs hard in his hands and moving his mouth down to the flesh where the blonde’s neck and shoulder met before digging his teeth into it. Jack shuddered, letting out a whine from the pain as the pleasure went right to his heavy dick that continued to drip precum onto the mattress. Blood was coating Gabriel's tongue deliciously as his finger greedily moved to pinch the hero’s nipples between the both of them, the bells chiming when the king flicked one to draw more sweet whimpers from Jack while Jesse pumped his fingers in and out of his asshole. 

“New rule, Jackie. No playing with your asshole unless you’re with Jesse or I.” Gabriel requested, making Jack swallow anxiously before he felt a foreign pair of lips press against the lightly bleeding wound on his shoulder from behind. The demon king opened a large vial filled with clear liquid pouring a small amount into his mouth without his bloody lips touching the edges before resealing it and setting it down as he swished it around in his mouth. He grabbed an empty long neck container and spat into it while warmth flowed into Jack’s shoulder. The throbbing pain subsiding as Jesse healed the wound with magic?

“B-but…!” Jack protested with a weak and shaky breath. “I like fingering myself.”

Gabriel set the container aside as he nodded his head in understanding. “Well, how about you don't get to touch your hole to please yourself if we arrange for a date between one or both of us? Does that sound more fair?”

“Yes… But I don't think I can wait a month if that’s how long it will take until we actually meet up from the arrangement…”

Jesse chuckled in amusement, making Jack flush from how he realized how needy for self-satisfaction he sounded to the both of them. “How ‘bout no masturbaitin’ at all the week before we meet up then? Get t’handle yerself out in the field without restriction minus one week. Sound fair?”

“Fine! Just fuck me already!” Jack growled, annoyed and embarrassed by the indirect teasing from the both of them along with how still their hands were on him.

“Sure thing, Darlin’.” Jesse drawled as he dragged his fingers down over Jack's prostate before extracting his fingers all together. Jack sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, his body hot and ready for the main event to begin. “Pray ya’ll don’t get pregnant cause Gabe has one hellova potent seed.” He teased as he got up and moved away.

Jack blinked at that suggestion Jesse gave him, he was male so why would he worry of a pregnancy? 

Gabriel was quick to respond, capturing Jack’s mouth and wrapping one arm around his lower back to drag Jack into his lap, pillows pushed out of the way except for the one support Gabriel's back against the wall. Jack was red from the tips of his ears to the top of his pectorals, the bells ringing a sweet, innocent chime almost ironically before the hero properly straddled the well-endowed demon’s lap. He let impulse guide him, grinding up and down slowly on Gabriel’s cock, one hand reaching behind to hold the king’s length up between his buttcheeks. 

“Damn… If that ain't a pretty picture…” McCree drawled somewhere behind Jack, lazily stroking himself when the blonde glanced over his shoulder curiously. The general's pants were off and his cock showing interest in the erotic sight, Jack licking his lips sensually as he used his hips to roll in a more exaggerated way while keeping with the slow pace. A promise to the general that he would treat him just as good as well.

Gabriel groaned softly, his dulled clawed hands gripping Jack’s shoulders as Jack turned his attention back to the handsome demon he was preoccupied with. He leaned in and caught Gabriel's lips with his own, pushing his own tongue into his mouth, careful to not cut himself on sharp teeth while he continued to grind his ass up and down the demon’s cock. “Jackie…! Come on please…?” He begged, precum smearing the crack of Jack’s ass, especially after Jack let the tip of his cock catch on his rectum before returning to continue his torture.

“Already, Gabe?” Jack chuckled. “You’re lucky that I’m horny for your cock, Your Hotness.” He teased before grinding on him one more time and then using his hand holding Gabe’s cock to his ass to guide him home into his asshole. 

Both of their expressions twisted to the amazing mutual pleasure they felt. Jack’s hands resting on Gabriel's shoulders as he started to move his ass up and down slowly, his rim squeezing Gabe’s massive cock. He could hear Jesse suck in a sharp breath from that maneuver, making Jack feel like he was dominating the general at the same time without even touching or paying attention to him. It was one of the most sexually gratifying feelings to feel - being the center of two hot demons’ attention.

“You’re so beautiful, Jackie. Angelic even.” Gabriel spoke adoringly, his hands staying on Jack’s hips and letting Jack control everything. It was probably the outfit and the bells chiming on his nipples when he made some sort of significant movement. “I want to taint you so badly. Fill your ass, face and throat with my cum.”

Jack swallowed hard at that confession, feeling his own heavy cock bob with want on Gabriel delivering on that like a promise. “I wouldn't mind. I’m not some pure angel with a chastity belt.” He admitted in return as he felt oddly over dressed in his armor when he was objectively covering less than Gabriel, who only had his pants off. “You sure it's comfortable to wear your armor? Should I get undressed…?”

“No!” 

Jack looked at Gabriel in surprise at that. “Uh…”

Jesse luckily came to the rescue and made the moment less awkward. “We kind of like the idea of fuckin’ ya’ll in yer armor, Gorgeous. Indulge us at least today and we’ll go all natural next time. Unless ya’ll want us naked fer yer enjoyment.” He added mischievously.

“N-no. I was just worried you would feel uncomfortable fucking in armor but I understand your thought process. I want to indulge in this fantasy as well.” Jack admitted, his face cherry red as he started rolling his hips in a sensual manner for all of their enjoyment, feeling more confident in his sexuality than ever before. 

There was something to be said about a hero of humanity finding relief and acceptance amongst the demons he was fighting against but Jack wasn’t really focused on anything else but his own pleasure as he rode the demon king’s girthy dick. He brought his hands up and off Gabriel’s shoulders, folding them behind his head as he slowed down for an exceptionally sensual roll of his hips before gyrating them in place and thrusting out his plump pectorals. The little bells taunting the demon king as they jingled from the movement, bringing the demon’s red eyes up to those erect nipples before he leaned back further into the pillow to watch the show the pretty blonde was putting on for him. 

Jack was certain that any professional dancer would put his slightly stiff hip rotations to shame but he wanted to do more than just ride the beefy demon straight to their orgasms on their first time. This was something special between the three of them and Jack wanted to give them something unique to remember him for on what would hopefully be the first of many nights they would spend in each other’s company. Besides, Gabriel seemed very entranced by the way Jack’s body moved, making the hero think that maybe taking exotic dance lessons, or at least bringing a combative dancer along on his journey to take pointers from might be a good investment.

“F-Fuck, Darlin’...! N-nngh!!” 

He glanced quickly over his shoulders, pausing in his dance and hilting himself on Gabe’s dick to luckily catch McCree in the act of having an orgasm. His stomach fluttered in delight to see the handsome general up on his knees and right behind Jack, Jesse’s face wrinkled in the frustrating throes of his first orgasm of the night. Jack felt himself nip down hard on his lower lip as he watched Jesse stroke his cock with vigor, thrusting into his fist as each throb from his length shot long white stripes of hot semen onto Jack’s lower back. Jesse’s eye clenched shut tightly with beads of sweat rolling down his face as he continue to fuck his hand and dirty Jack right above his asscheeks with the fruit of Jack’s torment.

Jack’s cock throbbed, aching for a release of its own but Jack held strong as he watched Jesse continue until he sat back down on the mattress. His breath coming out in a shaky manner as his dick grew soft in his hand, a playful expression lighting up on that scruffy face of his as he realized Jack had stopped to watch him cum. He felt satisfaction bubble up inside of himself from making one of his partners cum without even touching them, feeling desirable and sexy in ways he wasn’t sure he was until now. 

“Oh yeah, Handsome…” Jesse chuckled in bliss as he laid back against his pillow once more. “I’m gonna have so much fun fuckin’ that smug smile off yer face when it’s my turn. Just ya’ll wait.” He promised with a mischievous wink, making Jack’s face heat up as he sheepishly turned to look away from Jesse.

Jack’s heart was racing at the thoughts he had running through his head at that promise of Jesse’s before he felt a buck of Gabriel’s hips and heard the lewd sound of their wet skin slapping firmly together. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at the demon king’s smug face, clearly enjoying the flustered look on Jack’s face before he slightly dug his nails into Jack’s waist and made him let out a moan.

“Now, now, Hero.” Gabriel chided playfully while getting his feet under himself. “While I’m sure you enjoyed that little distraction Jesse had to offer, I’m afraid I’ll have to insist you show me the way your body twists while at the height of pleasure.” He purred, bucking up into Jack once more with enough force to throw him off balance so Jack had to catch himself with his hands on either side of Gabriel’s head as the hero let out a gasp in surprise. 

With Jack now no longer sitting fully on Gabriel, the demon king had the leverage and space he needed to give Jack a good push of his hips to slide his length into Jack’s ass. Jack’s face twisted at how good the full length thrust felt with more force than Jack was using to ride the king earlier. It made Jack flush even deeper as he grunted in approval of the next push inside of his ass after Gabriel slowly slid out from him to the tip.

“Mmn…! So good and f-full in my ass!” Jack moaned, pressing his plump chest against Gabriel's as he rested his forearms against either side of Gabe’s head on the pillow, the bells jingling merrily as Jack’s pectorals bounced with every firm thrust into his ass. With Jack leaning forward more, it gave Gabriel a better angle to penetrate him and he greedily moved his dulled clawed hands to lightly rake over the circular flesh, drawing a needy whimper from Jack’s lips.

“So tight and needy for a good cock.” Gabriel purred sensually into Jack’s ear, making Jack shudder and his cock throb almost painfully. “Humanity is clearly missing out but that’s alright, right, Jackie?” He asked, thrusting in faster into Jack’s ass, their skin slapping together and echoing lewdly off the walls of the cave to make their sex sound more violent than it actually was. “You like being fucked by demons?”

“Yes! Oh fuck...! Yes, I do!” 

“Do you like it when I talk dirty to you?” Gabriel’s hands squeezed Jack’s ass in his palms before spreading his cheeks apart and slowing down his thrusts to one that was way too torturous for Jack to deal with as he buried his face into the right side of Gabriel's neck. He chuckled mischievously at that, enjoying his teasing as he kept Jack’s asshole on display. 

Jesse let out a frustrated moan from his lips at that somewhere behind Jack, likely stroking himself while he watched. “B-boss…! That’s playin’ dirty!” He growled, the sound and mental imagine making Jack’s dick leak out more onto Gabriel's abdomen as his body visibly shuddered from the arousing noise.

“You like it when I tease Jesse with your body, Jackie…?”

“Y-Yes.” Jack whimpered quietly, embarrassed by how dirty this all was and how wrong it was that he enjoyed every moment of it. He brought his lips to Gabriel's neck and sucked on it, making the demon king suck in a sharp breath between his teeth and getting him to buck harder into Jack. “Cum in me please.” Jack pleaded into Gabriel’s ear after he pulled away from the lightly bruised skin on the King’s neck before going back in boldly and biting down firmly where he sucked on before.

Not knowing the effect his quiet plea had on Gabriel along with that heated bite on the demon’s neck, Jack gasped loudly as the demon king dug his nails into Jack’s ass and started pounding his dick furiously into his asshole. Tears quickly built up in the corners of Jack’s eyes as he was moaning and choking on his enthusiastic sobs as he gripped the large pillow into his fists on either side of Gabriel's head. He pulled his teeth off Gabriel's skin and just kissed deliriously until the demon’s cock brushed his prostate to make his lift his head and whimper Gabriel’s name.

Jesse wasn't doing much better than Jack was apparently. “Gabe…! Please!”

Gabriel growled in frustration, raking his nails up from Jack’s ass to his waist to pull him down to meet his thrusts and increase the friction between them. “If you come then you won’t get to fuck him, Jess!” 

“B-Boss! Sugar- I can’t!!” He pleaded, panting just as heavily as Jack was and pushing the hero closer to his orgasm from how sexually gratifying it was to hear him beg. It was very hot to hear that accented voice sound so miserable and desperate just by him watching them fuck.

“You wait your turn to come in his ass or you don't come at all!” Gabriel growled in warning, drawing a whine from behind Jack as the poor general was basically being edged without being touched. 

God, Jack wanted Jesse to fuck him so badly…!

“C-can I come…?!” Jack pleaded, his teeth gritted hard as he felt himself on the brink as he shoved himself down hard to meet Gabriel's thrusts. “I can't- I’m so close…!” 

“Please! Please come with me!” Gabriel loudly begged, making Jack cry out to match his volume as each brushed of his prostate made him shoot deeply from his root, white ribbon after ribbon painting Gabriel's toned and sweaty abdomen. His fists balled tightly and his lower lip so abused between his teeth to try to muffle his voice now that he bit down on it that he thought he was tasting blood. The heat of Gabriel's semen filling his ass up and dripping out of his rim with each desperate thrust from the demon king as he chased his orgasm with Jack. They were both panting and letting out frustrated moans of relief with every spurt of semen being emptied out of their bodies, Jack riding Gabe’s dick to drain every drop from him even as the king slowed his own thrusts.

“Oh shit, Jackie…!” Gabriel's rough voice praised as Jack continued to take what he wanted after just letting Gabriel handle him the way he wanted to their completion. It wouldn't be until a long moment later that Jack would slow himself down, his second orgasm too far out of reach no matter how hard he rode to try to reach it and laid down his head against Gabriel's shoulder to finally come down from his high.

A hand gently ran through Jack’s hair and a pair of lips pressed affectionate kissed against Jack’s forehead, making the hero smile warmly as he rested his eyes. Gabriel's free hand was draped over his back, brushing off Jesse’s cum from earlier in a rather nice gesture while his poor general was being patient and probably feeling blue ball’d at the moment. As bad as he felt for Jesse, Jack wanted to bask in the post-orgasm affection that Gabriel wanted to treat him to while Jack had a little breather before he would give Jesse what both of them wanted. Gabe’s affection wasn't solely just for Jack though as the hand on Jack’s back lifted up when Jesse eagerly moved across the mattress to sit by Gabe.

“You’re doing good, Jess. So good for both Jackie and I.” Gabriel praised, Jack opening one heavy eye to see Gabe cupping the side of Jesse's face in an adoring manner, Jesse eager for the touch as he tilted his head into Gabe’s palm. “Give him some time. You can wait, right?”

“Yeah.” Jesse breathed, his voice strained but content now that Gabriel was giving him attention, for now.

It was sweet watching Gabriel and Jesse interact casually, Jesse leaning in to give Gabriel a tender kiss that really spoke amples of their relationship outside of snarky general and sarcastic king. There was real love there between them, especially when Jesse pulled away and a hand came right back up to grasp the back of Jesse’s head to pull him back in for another kiss, this one siller as Gabriel made exaggerated, muffled smooching noises to make Jesse laugh with him when he pulled away. It brought warmth to Jack’s heart as he felt himself chuckle quietly, the hand on his head resuming its threading through Jack’s hair as Gabriel likely noticed. 

Jack could live with this kind of romantic relationship if it was going to be this healthy between three- well, two demons and one human male that was starved for this kind of love.

He felt his second wind kick in then as he pushed himself up right and reached back to slide Gabriel's softening dick out of him with a moan. Jack’s hole was slightly gaping and drooling out Gabriel's white cum until Jack brought his hand back to cover it up to keep it inside of him as he crawled off of Gabriel until he was right in front of Jesse beside Gabe. Jesse was nipping his lower lip hard, clearly having seen Jack cover his hole with his own hand to keep Gabriel’s semen inside of himself and how erotic Jesse must have found the sight. Jack leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jesse’s and getting him to release that lower lip of his to torment his own. Gabriel got up at that moment and lightly patting Jack’s shoulder reassuringly before wandering away deeper into the cave to pee or whatever. Jack appreciated the gesture before Jesse reached down and pushed Jack’s hand aside to slide his fingers in, muffling Jack’s gasps against his lips.

“Lay on yer back, Handsome. I’ll have ya seein’ stars in this cave in no time.” 

Jack was eager to quickly obey, the bells on his erect nipples chiming as he laid down and spread his legs with Jesse’s fingers still plugging up his ass. He looked up at the brunette, his cock rising in renewed interest for whatever the general had planned as Jack placed his hands above his head on the pillow. Jack wanted to work Jesse’s attraction to him to his advantage, trying to be some semblance of tempting by having his hands above his head and leaving himself looking willingly vulnerable to his partner. He was sure his lower lip was beaten up and probably had a few cuts on it but he tried suckling on it to see if it would entice Jesse as he obscenely rocked his hips.

“F-fuck!”

Jesse was on and covering Jack body like water to a man that had been in the desert, his cock replacing his finger as he slid in easily with Gabriel's cum and the lubricant from earlier assisting him. Jack whined against Jesse’s lips as they kissed, immensely enjoying the feeling of being full again and it being more of a plug as Jesse focused solely on claiming Jack than actively fucking him at the moment.

“Ya’ll know how badly ya tease me, Darlin’? Lookin’ so damn good on Gabe’s cock like a damn angel! An’ I thought it would be a cold day in Hell that I reckon an angel look good ‘nough to fuck.” Jesse growled, bringing his hands up to grab at Jack’s gripping the pillow above his head and sliding his fingers over Jack’s palms to interlace their fingers. His hands gently squeezing their palms together as he kept the back of Jack’s hands pinned to the pillow, Jack watching him with heavily lidded eyes. “It’s not even fair, Partner!” Jesse voice strained, his heart clearly on his sleeves here. “Why are ya’ll even here right now?! How is any of this not some damn wet dream I’m gonna have ta wake up alone from again?”

“I’m pretty flattered that you’re just as frustrated with how often that happens than not, Jesse.” Jack smiled, his cheeks warm from the embarrassing admission he just made but knew that Jesse deserved to know how similar they both were in that regard. “You feel pretty real to me but that’s cause your dick is in my ass.” He chuckled.

Jesse's brows rose at that before he chuckled softly in agreement. “Yeah… I guess there’s no harm in treatin’ this as the real thing fer once.”

“Glad we can agree on that.” 

Jesse leaned back down to kiss Jack, a tender loving one that spoke of his pining heart and Jack’s arching upwards to deepen it, showing his own to the general in return. Jack’s hands squeezing Jesse’s as he felt that delightful warmth of love blossom in his chest once more, feeling moved by all the sweetness Jesse had on display for him. A lot of their old battles flashing in Jack’s mind - moments when Jesse seemed irritated over nothing when they first met when Jack heard he was a smartass general who took a nonchalant approach to battle. How his uncanny aim failed to kill Jack even when the shot was impossible to miss. How that barrel had been pressed to Jack’s skull so many time when Jesse got the jump on him but would boast long enough for someone to step in to get him to back off…

Jack had to be completely honest with himself that it certainly wasn't one sided and definitely not a recent development. His sword made to fatal kill demons - wounds that would be difficult to heal with their dark magic if they did not cause death on impact. Jesse lost his arm to Jack’s sword, a cut that should have also severed his torso from his legs but hesitation caused Jack to misstep, allowing the general to flee with his life intact.

Now? 

Jack just rolled his hips while they continued to kiss each other lovingly, encouraging Jesse to move before bringing his legs up to wrap around the general’s waist. Jesse moved in earnest, smooth thrusts and a lazy cadence compared to how needy Gabriel and Jack were. Just taking their time and letting them focus on connecting where they needed more so than an eager and lustful fuck. There certainly wasnt anything wrong with that and Jack expected the the latter to be more common than a slow love-making session between the two of them.

Still, this was nice. Beyond nice even.

“Jess…” Jack breathed when their lips parted, the demon working his way agonizingly slow down his jaw with butterfly kisses that had Jack squirming under him. They were hardly what Jack wanted. He needed to feel his lips on him longer and moaned when Jesse nipped on his neck right below his jaw. “Jess, come on…”

“Let me have this, Jackie.” Jesse murmured sweetly back in response, making Jack shiver and his cock throb.

“You have me already. Patience isn't something I’m blessed infinitely with, you know.” Jack growled, not a hint of anger behind it.

“I know. I know that VERY well.” Jesse squeezed Jack’s hand lightly with his demonic replacement of an arm, a slight shade darker than his own skin but pretty much the same in every way. “I want to make ya feel somethin’ special, is all…” 

“What about this isn't special?” Jack asked sincerely. “I would be miserable and touching myself alone in my tent like I always have been if you didn't let me suck you off in that crypt. I think this is a big step up from that dusty mess.” He smiled, drawing a laugh from Jesse that seemed to help the general relax a bit. 

“Okay. Okay, ya’ll have a good point. This is somethin’ special when ya’ll put it like that.” He chuckled before leaning back down to kiss Jack again, thrusting with a bit more vigor and muffling Jack’s beautiful moans with his own mouth. 

Jack was fucked in both a literal and physical sense. His heart was definitely racing in delight and his head hazy from how good this all was.

Jesse was really good at pleasing him, finding his prostate with no real issue and brushing over it repeatedly to really get Jack going. The bells on his nipples chiming with every thrust as he began speeding up, beads of sweat rolling down their skin that Jesse eagerly kissed away on Jack’s face. If he was trying to delay his orgasm then Jack had to give him props for doing what he could since he seemed very eager to come when he wasn't actively fucking Jack. 

“I reckon I’m gonna rip off that damn veil coverin’ yer chest next time cause it’s killin’ me t’hear them bells jingle and it’s not my tongue flickin’ them!” Jesse growled in frustration against Jack’s lips. 

Jack was whimpering and at Jesse’s mercy with his position being unable to give him leverage to push back against Jesse’s thrusts into him. Now he was saying sexy as hell shit and kept Jack’s hands occupied above his head so he couldn't touch himself to that image? “I’ll wear a shirt and pants next time so this- it doesn't happen! Fuck me h-harder, Jess!”

“Fuck that! I want you naked an’ waitin’ fer me next time!” Jesse snarled as he bucked frantically into Jack, their skin slapping together wonderfully.

“I’m g-going to come!” Jack warned, the imagine of him laying naked on his sleeping bag in his tent and Jesse porting directly into his tent to fuck him senseless too much and making him rapidly approach his orgasm. 

“Fuck…! Come with me, D-Darlin’! Jackie, please!” 

Warm semen was shot into Jack’s ass with each hard pound of Jesse’s dick as Jack cried out and came over his stomach. Jesse was as loud and expressive as Jack imagined as he practically groaned in frustration with each slam of his hip against Jack, pumping him full with his seed. 

“S-shit! F-f- Nngh! Mmm!”

Jack pulled his hands free and wrapped it around Jesse’s neck to pull him back in for a kiss to muffle Jesse’s moans of release both because it seemed hot as hell and he didn't want his orgasm to draw any unnecessary attention to the cave. Runes or none.

It seemed to help, Jesse kissing back passionately as he slowed his hips to long rolls after a few moments, more interested in Jack’s swollen lips than anything else. He brought his hands to Jack’s hair, carding it through the sweaty blonde locks with as much affection as the kisses he was placing against Jack’s lips in a much more gentle manner. Neither of them noticed Gabriel sitting down next to them with a large vial filled with a light orange color and three wine glasses between his fingers in his other hand, resting the vial on his thigh.

“Haven’t heard Jesse get that loud in a long while.” Gabriel grinned, making Jesse’s ashened face flush up as he lifted himself off Jack with his arms against the pillow and shot a flustered glare at his king.

“S-shut up! You make it seem like you never have to gag me when we’re in your room, Gabe!”

Gabriel had a lopsided grin on his lips as he looked off to the side to sarcastically ponder at that. “You sure?”

“Dammit, Gabriel! Don’t ya’ll go teasin’ me like that, You Unholy Asshole of a King!”

Jack bursted out laughing at that, making Jesse flush even more so in embarrassment for how childish it sounded while Gabriel just rolled his eyes. Jesse pulled himself slowly out of Jack, both of them moaning slightly before he greedily wrapped his arm over Jack’s waist to pull them both onto their sides. The general then coddled Jack protectively to his chest and let out a haughty huff at Gabriel before kissing the top of Jack’s head.

“Seriously, Jess? You’re gonna be selfish when I brought some elixir over from my private reserves to help?” Gabriel asked curiously, Jack a bit surprised at that and wanting to push himself up and turn around to get a second look at the super expensive drink for himself but grumbled when Jesse held him steadfast to his chest.

“You mind? As much as I enjoy cuddling, you’re just doing this to deny Gabriel access to me.” Jack spoke bluntly, quirking a brow when he hear very soft whine come from Jesse’s throat and rolled his eyes at the whole ordeal, having a feeling that he might be off the mark with his assumption and tried something else. “... I won’t tell anyone what you called Gabriel, alright? Your ‘secret’ is safe with me.”

“... Ya promise, Handsome?”

“Yes, Jesse.” Not like anyone would believe him anyways.

Jesse hesitantly released Jack, sitting up with him before crawling over to Gabe so they were sitting in an intimate triangle formation when Gabriel passed each of them a wine glass. The demon king seemed pleased at how Jack was able to negotiate his way into making Jesse behave by giving him a knowing smile before setting his own glass down on his thigh as he sat cross-legged. He then held up the large, clear vial for both of them to behold the light orange liquid whirling inside, the floating lanterns in the cave gathering over them to brighten the lighting.

“While Jesse is well aware of what high quality elixir looks and tastes like, I’m pretty sure Jackie might have seen watered down variations made for human royalty to drink along with their equally expensive combat variations in the royal army but never something like this brew.” He smiled happily as he set the vial down on the mattress to remove the cork before beckoning Jack to hold out his glass and slowly begin filling it with the light orange liquid. “With this, I declare our souls kindred, our bond built with love and faith in each other rather than a higher power. No tethers or contracts chaining one to another, no foul motive behind our embrace - just the resolve to try to be there for one another in times of crisis of the body or heart. This is my allegiance to you, John Morrison The Eight of Canterwall.”

Gabriel finished just as the glass reached half full, passing the vial to Jesse as the general chuckled in amusement at his king’s speech. “Just have t’be so damn theatrical all the time, Gabe. It’s cruel that ya’ll make me go right after that.”

His partner smirked in amusement as Jesse took the vial with care. “Okay, maybe I got a little carried away but it’s honesty from my heart, Jess.”

“I even liked how ya’ll said that ya’ll weren’t castin’ a spell or some freaky shit over the three of us but still use a language that could be interpreted as such. That’s what I was gettin’ at.” Jesse winked teasingly at Gabriel, wiping the smirk off his face as he looked over at Jack with concern.

“Did it sound like I had malicious intention in my declaration?”

Jack chuckled and found his concern to be refreshing. “To be honest, if Jesse hadn’t clarified then I might have been slightly nervous thinking I was unwittingly taking part in a ritual.”

Jesse snickered in amusement at that before Gabriel lightly shoved him to get on with it. He gently tilted the end of the vial towards Jack’s glass as the hero held it outwards towards Jesse. “Right, anyways, I ain’t much of a fancy wordy sonnova bitch, so, I’ll make this easy. I like ya, Jack, and want t’spend as much time just bein’ with ya as our schedules allow. Even if it means just us sleepin’ in yer tent together an’ not havin’ amazing sex every night of the week. I think yer worth that kind of trouble fer me to get into but I’ll be sure to ask fer permission before opening a dark portal in yer tent. Last thing I need is that crazy bloodhound on yer team catchin’ us mid coitus, ya know?” He laughed, making Jack smile bashfully as Jesse pulled the vial away so that the glass was eighty percent full before filling Gabriel’s glass then his own, setting the vial in his lap for a moment to allow his free hand to take the cork Gabe offer him to plug it up. “Anyways, cheers to a new relationship and to all of our health.”

“Cheers!” They all agreed before clinking their wine glasses together and began drinking down the sweet, filling elixir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like it's the end of this short for the trio! I wonder if it's possible for a demon to impregnate a human male or if Jesse was just teasing him and trying to see if he had a breeding kink before moving on? 
> 
> Anyways, how did you guys like it? You want more sexual adventures of our trio or perhaps see one-shot spin offs where one pairing is the focus? (like Jesse/Jack or Jack/Gabriel) or have more intimate threesomes?
> 
> Please let me know your ideas and feedback below on what you liked!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy the concept and the execution, please leave a review!


End file.
